Altair
Altair (鷲, Washi), The Golden Eagle (大きな黄金の鳥, Ōkina Kogane no Tori), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the Crystal Keys. His key currently isn't owned by anybody. His last master, Caamien, tossed his key away to protect him from the band of dark guilds chasing after Caamien for it. Appearance Altair has the form of a young man with pale blonde hair that reaches his neck and sky blue eyes. He is dressed in fine silver and gold robes with feather accents decorated everywhere. Sometimes he is seen with a mask on resembling a sharp predator bird beak with a crest of feathers on the head. He wears golden sandals with feathers hanging off of them and a pendant necklace. His other form is that of giant golden eagle with copper accents decorated along his feathers. He also retains his sky blue eyes, and is large enough for one person to ride on him. Personality History Power and Abilities Magic Weiss Sun Magic (ワイス日マジック Waisu-bi majikku): Altair's magic allows him to take light rays and use them in offensive attacks. He can dim the light to barely noticeable or make it so bright, its blinding. His magic takes the color of a very light yellow with white intermixed throughout the magic. He is also able to control nearby light sources with his magic to some extent. *'Blinding Shot' (ブラインドショット Buraindo shotto): Altair fires off multiple shots of light that's blinding to the eyes and can cause damage depending on how bright it is. *'Ray Impact' (レイ インパクト Rei inpakuto): A large sun ray of brilliant light blasts from the palms of his hands and engulfs his opponent in the shape of an eagle that carries them back quite a distance. *'Rain of Light' (光の雨 Hikari no ame): Altair moves his hands in various ways, ultimately placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead and sequentially swiping them forward along with his other hand. From both extended palms, he fires multiple rays of Light Magic towards his opponent. *'Light Soul' (ライトソウル Raitosouru): Altair generates a large golden sphere in his hand and unleashes long snake like souls with faces all shooting towards his opponent. Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no mahō): Altair can generate either small gusts of wind, or torrential tornadoes. He is able to breath out small compact balls of razor sharp air and can slice through metal with it. *'Wind Scythe' (風鎌 Kazakama): With this spell, Altair slices the air and sends thin air slices at his opponents that can cut them. *'Wind Pillar ' (風の柱 Kaze no hashira): Altair creates giant pillars of heavy air than can pressurize his opponent and nearly squish them. *'Jet Propulsion' (ジェット推進 Jetto suishin): Altair can propel himself forward on the ground, and while in the air with large jet blasts of air behind her. Or shoot it at enemies. *'Aero Blades' (エアロブレード Earoburēdo): Altair can construct bladed weapons out of wind with varying shapes and sizes, giving them incredible cutting power and enhanced maneuverability. They also appear a different color to distinguish them. *'Wind Wall' (風の壁 Kaze no kabe): This spell is mainly for defensive purposes. As Altair can create a tornado like enclosure protecting him from outside attacks. *'Bladed Beam' (ブレード付きビーム Burēdo-tsuki bīmu): Altair thrusts out his palms, with arms crossed and blasts out a ginormous sideways tornado with blade spikes rotating around it. Abilities Under Construction Relationships Trivia Weiss means "Light" in Welsh. Quotes Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Males Category:Wind Magic User Category:Wind Magic Category:Light Magic User Category:Light Magic